Scarlet Witch
Scarlet Witch is an powerful ghost who specializes in her magic and mind powers and is one of the Royal Guard History Personality Katherine prefers to fight directly for what she believes in, and is somewhat passionate. In contrast to her brother Sebastian, she displays a more serious attitude and direct anger at not only at her enemies but those who hurt her older twin. Her anger can be bother powerful and vengeful, as she's willing to seek out those who harm those she cares about or herself.But once she gets to know and trust a person better, she can be nice and kind. Ultimately indicates her deeply caring nature, as her greatest motivations and feats have most frequently arisen from her devotion to others. Appearance Katherine appears as a semi tall young woman with very pale skin. She has long reddish brown hair that goes to her mid back and has green eyes( red when uses power ) and red lips. A red leather like trench coat that goes to past her knees is over a red corset like top and black pants with black heeled boots. A pendent that has a ruby embedded is around her neck. Finally she wears a pair of finger-less black gloves and her nails are painted black. Powers/Abilities Scarlet Witch is a very powerful ghost who specializes in magic and psionic based powers. This is the powers she has shown so far. * Flight: Standard ghost powers. She sometimes hovers, her feet barley brushing the floor. * Invisibility: Standard ghost powers. * Intangibility: Standard ghost powers. * Ghost rays: She is able to shoot powerful red rays from her hands. * Overshadowing: Standard ghost powers * Superhuman Strength: Is able to lift heavy objects with her hands or mind with ease. * Superhuman Durability: Can take powerful hits and still can get back up. * Psionic Powers: Can use powers like teleknieses, telepathy, and other mind related powers. When using this, her irisises glow red and misty glowing red energy covers her hands. * Telekinesis: Scarlet Witch has the ability to mentally move, levitate, and manipulate objects. She can also can affect and control molecules matter and energy, as well as physical forces( such as kinetic energy, gravity, friction, pressure, vectors, ect ) Projectiles of all kind, whether energy or physical can be stopped in midair and redirected back at those who fired it by waving her hands. With this power, she can rip apart or crush her enemies with her mind. * Psionic Energy Manipulation: Can project energy blasts( slightly more powerful ghost rays ), waves, disks, and bolts by projecting her own psionic and telekinetic energy, allowing her to either blow, destroy, push/pull or direct her hits at her enemies. This energy manifests in any shape and form, outlining her telekinetic spheres of influence, as the energy is visible in a red color. When a target of hers is hit with her energy, she can use her telekinesis to inflict further damage. * Psionic Force Fields: Scarlet Witch is able to create a highly durable red barrier that she can shape and deform as she needed to. If needed be, she can layer it to make it stronger. It can break if someone is stronger than her or she loses concentration. * Psionic Weapons: While not a master at sword wielding, she can generate a psionic blade or throwing knives with he power. * Telepathy: She can read minds or mentally communicate and experience memories and thoughts of others or project her own thoughts through her telepathy. Is capable of temporarily merge her consciousness with others to see their intentions, though she has to be careful or she will get lost in said mind. She can also sense the mins and emotions of those around her. * Mental Manipulation: Is able to deploy a form of mental manipulation, often as a type of illusory hypnosis with her mind. She can use this to cripple her foes, forcing them to recall darker events of their pasts and is put inside daydream-like visions of them that can subdue them. Though those of strong will and or strong mind can break free. When this in use, her red energy takes a more mist-like form, floating into the head of the victim. The effects also distort the victims iris coloration, causing them to shine a dark reddish color. She can manipulate the memory, thoughts, actions, emotions, and senses of others at will, as well as to induce sleep or pain and create illusions without any difficulty. * Portal Creation: Scarlet Witch posses the the power to create a red teleportation vacuum in which multiple people or objects can enter at the same time. She can also close the vacuum at will, any object that does not exit the vacuum as it closes will be cut off. In addition, she has demonstrated that she can create multiple teleportation vacuums at once for effective defensive purposes. For example, she can quickly create vacuums to confuse and disorient the movements of attacking foes by teleporting them away from their intended targets or opening portals that transfer a opponent ghost ray into one of their own, essentially backfiring their attacks. * Mirror Shield: Can create large red hexagonal shields that can deflect attacks back at attackers. * Limited Shape Shifting: '''Can change her size to big as a sky scrapper in her semblance. * '''Martial Artist: As a human, she managed to get a black belt in karate. * Swordsmen: While not a master,she can wield a pisonic blade and toss psinonic throwing knives. Equipment None. Semblance Her Semblance is Red Menace. In this state, she is covered from head to to in a misty like red flame. Her eyes are all red with eye trails and her voice cans a noticeable echo to it. She can now change her height to the size of a Sky Scrapper if she choose to and get's faster. Her pisonic powers get increased tenfold and she can create an army of red fantasy creatures constructs. They can range from demonic looking unicorns with long jagged horns to impale people, to even large western dragons that can breathe a "reddish flame". This can last up for an hour. Trivia * Scarlet Witch is a character from Marvel Comics. * She can't alter reality to an extent like her comic counterpart. * She is kind of a fusion of Scarlet Witch of the Marvel Movies, Blink from X - Men, and a bit of a Red Lantern from DC Comics. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}